Chapter 800
Chapter 800 is titled "Followers' Sake Cups". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "Prince Sanji tries to wake up the princess Robin with a kiss but is stopped by the 7 goatlings" by Pen-Name 'I think Law's reactions are just gonna escalate', Saitama Prefecture. Short Summary Luffy refuses to become the boss of his newest allies, and says that they can come to his aid whenever he needed them and he'll do the same for them, but the others decide to join the Straw Hats on their own free will, and drink the sake cups one-sidedly. Luffy was bewildered that they will serve him even when he refused, but later joined the great feast prepared for them. The new Straw Hats Grand Fleet came under attack by pirates who lost their accords with Doflamingo and were taking their anger out on the fleet. Their attack was short lived as the floating rubble came crashing down on them while purposely missing the Straw Hats fleet. This was Fujitora's "thanks" to Luffy for stopping Doflamingo's crimes unaware that Sengoku was listening. Rebecca and Kyros watched as their new friends left Dressrosa for their next destination. Long Summary Luffy refuses the crews' offer, saying he did not like alcohol, which shocks all of them. Bartolomeo shouts at him that because of this incident they would be hunted by powerful people, and in order to become the Pirate King he would need a powerful fleet to help him take over the world. However, Zoro tells him to let Luffy be since he did not do those kinds of things and asks if he can drink the alcohol instead, to Bartolomeo's ire. Orlumbus asks Luffy what he did not like about the arrangement, knowing that Luffy would certainly need them one day. Luffy responds that it was too uptight, shocking the crews even more, as Luffy catches the scent of food. Cavendish and Sai get offended and say that Luffy should be honored to have them serving under him, as Ideo decides to force Luffy to drink the sake while he eats, which annoys Usopp greatly. Luffy then shouts that he wanted to be the Pirate King, not a big-shot, confusing the crews as well as Law as the Straw Hat Pirates look on in amusement. Luffy tells the crews that if they were ever in trouble, they would call for the crews to help them. There would be no need for the parent-child system since the Straw Hat Pirates would come to any of the crews' aids and vice versa, bonded by their battle against Doflamingo. Bartolomeo realizes that Luffy's idea of a Pirate King isn't an important person, but rather someone who is free, and he begins to cry. Suddenly, the Yonta Maria comes under cannon fire, but Leo knows that the Marine battleships are incapable of attacking. The leader of the attackers shouts out to bring Luffy out so they could kill him, as he ruined a crucial negotiation they were having with Doflamingo. Orlumbus entrusts his crew to handle the situation. The leader of the attackers reveals they formed a fleet alliance to take him down and resume negotiations with Riku, ordering his men to fire. On the Yonta Maria, the seven captains admire Luffy's resolve and decide to drink the sake even if Luffy won't. As the Yonta Maria comes under fire, a member of the Grand Fleet warns the citizens of Dressorosa to flee, but they tell him Fujitora will drop the rubble if they do so. However, the rubble begins dropping on the enemy ships, which Fujitora says is a parting gift to Luffy. On the Yonta Maria, the seven captains pledge their allegiance to Luffy and drink from their sake cups, shocking Luffy. The crew members then get everything set for the banquet to celebrate the formation of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Luffy angrily shouts that he did not get to drink any of the sake, but Sai tells him that that is how it should be since they selfishly pledged allegiance to him, while Luffy would have no obligations toward them. Luffy then races off to eat as the subordinate captains happily talk among themselves. The Marines watch on in shock as the rubble rains down without hitting any of the Straw Hats' ships, and Fujitora is revealed to be intentionally missing them. Knowing he shouldn't do it, Fujitora shouts his gratitude to the Straw Hats for helping the World Goverment in Dressrosa. However, Sengoku comes up behind him and reveals he heard that, embarrassing Fujitora. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Kyros watch the fleet escape, and Rebecca wonders if she will ever meet Luffy again. She then grasps Kyros' bare hand, commenting that it feels warm. Kyros affirms this, remembering how he was unable to feel warmth as a toy, and begins crying again. Back on the Yonta Maria, Luffy gives a toast during the banquet, saying it was time to celebrate their victory over the Donquixote Pirates. As the party goes on, it is foreshadowed that the Straw Hat Grand Fleet will be responsible for a pivotal event that will happen in the future. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy declines the pirates' request to join him and tells them to do what they want. **The pirates decide to join anyway. *A group of pirates allied with Doflamingo attack the Yonta Maria but are stopped by falling rubble from Fujitora. *Luffy's bounty has been increased to 500,000,000. **This also means that Luffy now has the highest known bounty of The Worst Generation. *Fujitora allows the Straw Hats to escape and thanks Luffy for his actions in Dressrosa after cleaning up the messes of the World Government. **Sengoku overhears Fujitora's thanks directed to a wanted pirate. *Kyros and Rebecca watch Luffy and company depart from Dressrosa and begin their new lives together as a family. **Kyros touches Rebecca with his bare hand for the first time. *The Straw Hats Grand Fleet and allies enjoy a party in celebration of their victory at Dressrosa. *Oda foreshadows a large event happening that involves the alliance. *The title of the chapter refers to a phrase describing the yakuza tradition of exchanging sake cups between boss and followers. However, the title is only the followers part of the phrase, as Luffy refused to take the drink but the others did anyway. Characters 2: new member Arc Navigation